Infertile
by BethNee
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been trying for children for almost a year, but to no avail. When it turns out Harry is infertile and Ginny wants to leave him, the Gryffindor finds comfort in the least likely of people, Draco Malfoy- who happens to need comfort too.
1. Taking the Test

_In the words of Monty Python- 'and now for something completely different'. That is all that needs to be said._

_Warning: Slash._

_Disclaimer: I do not own it. Any of it. JK may have even copyrighted my plot bunny. Flee little rabbit, flee!  
_

HDHDHDHDHD

**Infertile**

"Harry, I want you to take a test. A fertility test." Ginny said firmly, folding her arms neatly across her chest. Harry Potter looked up suddenly from reading the Prophet, which his face was undoubtedly splattered over.  
"W... what?" He queried, looking at his wife of two years.  
"We've been trying to get pregnant for almost a year now. I know I can't be the problem- Weasley's are generally too fertile- so it must be you." The red-headed woman explained, her eyes silently daring Harry to challenge her authority. The man in question nodded slowly and went to speak.  
"I've booked you an appointment at the Wizard Fertility Clinic for tomorrow. Everything's far quicker than the muggle way... but you still need to 'do it' in a cup." Ginny informed her husband, patting him somewhat sympathetically on the shoulder.

Drawing in a deep breath, Harry pushed open the frosted glass doors of the fertility clinic. He winced as blinding cleanliness hit him: shining from the white tiled floor, to the white furniture and walls, even the blaringly white ceiling. A stunningly beautiful blonde mediwitch behind the counter grinned at him.  
"I never thought I'd see Harry Potter in here. Gawd, I never would've thought it!" She laughed as he walked over towards her. "You're quite the dish, the photos in the Prophet don't do you justice. Knowing what you're about to do makes my knees go weak!" The loud-mouthed mediwitch giggled, handing him a beaker and gesturing towards a door on her left. The twenty-two year old wizard walked through the door and into a small cubicle. As soon as he shut the door, a television descended from the ceiling, showing videos of muggle women rolling around in their underwear, squirting whipped cream onto bananas. The brunette raised an eyebrow, but watched the screen intently.

"Here it is: the results of your test." Ginny walked into the living room, an envelope in her hand. She joined Harry on the garish yellow sofa she had picked out, and ripped open the envelope. She removed the letter and read it hurriedly, and then looked solemnly at Harry.  
"You're infertile." She said simply, folding the letter in half and biting her nail. "There's a very poor chance that we'll be able to have children."

After a few minutes of silence, tears began to swim in Ginny's eyes, and Harry pulled her close.  
"It's ok, we'll find a way around this. We can adopt, or get a sperm donor, or something..." He comforted, but Ginny pulled away.  
"No, Harry. I want to be the biological mother of my children, and I want my husband to be the biological father. If you can't have kids... then perhaps we shouldn't be together anymore..." She said quietly.  
"You're leaving me!?"  
"No! I just need some time to think, that's all." The red-head explained, staring uncomfortably at the floor. Without uttering a word, Harry stood up, grabbed his wallet and walked out of the house.

"Same again... please." Harry said, handing the barman his empty glass. The Leaky Cauldron reeked of smoke and alcohol, and it was the perfect place for the emerald eyed man to forget his troubles. The barman handed Harry his refill, and he downed it almost immediately.  
"Gimme another one." He was now badly slurring his words, and the barman shook his head.  
"I think you've had enough for now, mate. Give it a little while." He told Harry, taking the glass and placing it behind him. Harry scowled but did not protest, and instead rested his head on his hand, propping his elbow on the bar counter.  
"Another firewhisky, please." Said a voice from behind Harry's shoulder, and the barman nodded. Harry rotated around to see who stood behind him, and his jaw dropped.

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned in near disbelief. He had not seen the man since the war, and had assumed he was lying low. Malfoy had matured a great deal: his face was more chiseled and he was somewhat taller.  
"Potter." Malfoy replied, mercury eyes looking at him sternly. He reached out to take his drink from the bar tender and took a few gulps. With a curt nod, he stepped back into the shadows, and Harry turned back to the bar. Several minutes later, Malfoy stepped up to the bar again, ordering yet another firewhisky.  
"Drinking rather a lot tonight, Ferret. Drinking to forget? Forget what a git you are, perhaps..." The brunette snarled.  
"Actually, Scarhead, I'm drinking to forget my mother's severe illness. As if it's any of your business." The blonde snapped back, picking up his drink and turning away.  
"Oh... I, I didn't-" Harry began, but Malfoy held up a hand to silence him.  
"Shut up, Potter. Just shut up and fuck off." He downed his glass and stalked away angrily.

Harry headed home just as the first few rays of sunlight were creeping over the horizon. Ginny had long since gone to bed, and seeing as he couldn't bear facing her, he slept on the sofa.

HDHDHDHDHD

_Not really much going on yet, but I had to set the scene. Review please. Betnii xx_


	2. Dealing with the Aftermath

_Here is the next chapter of infertile. I sincerely hope you enjoy it. _

_Warning and disclaimer: See chap 1_

_Dedicated to: Loves Curse, the first reviewer of this story._

HDHDHDHDHD

"Harry... Harry, here's some coffee." Harry opened one eye to see Ginny leaning over him, a mug of coffee in her hand. Miraculously, his glasses had stayed on the entire night, which he took to mean his sleep had been relatively peaceful. He took the coffee from Ginny and sipped it, and she watched him silently.  
"I'm considering getting a sperm donor. But it really is only considering... I still want my husband to be my child's father. But I can't quite bring myself to end what we have." The witch said after a while, and sat down next to her husband. The man in question nodded slowly.  
"I missed you last night." Ginny told Harry, but he merely swallowed another mouthful of coffee in response. With an angry sigh of exasperation, she stood up and stormed away.

The two didn't speak again until the evening, and even that was only a grunted 'thanks for dinner' on Harry's part. He decided to head out to the Leaky Cauldron, which was slightly less crowded than the previous night.  
"Mr Potter? You don't come in here for over a year, and then show up two nights on the trot. Something up?" The bar tender asked as Harry walked up to the counter.  
"Oh... no, nothing's wrong. Just enjoying some time away from the missus." He joked. "Same as yesterday, please." Whilst his drink was being poured, Harry glanced around the pub, and was surprised to see Malfoy drinking alone at a corner table.  
"He come in here often?" Asked the brunette, pointing casually at the wizard.  
"Never used to. Then about a month ago, he started coming in every night. But I can't complain, he hasn't caused any trouble, and he brings me a lot of business. " Laughed the barman, casting a spell on a nearby cloth so it cleaned the dirty glasses.

Some time later, Malfoy walked up to the bar and ordered another drink, and Harry watched him.  
"What you looking at, Potter?" He said harshly, without turning around.  
"I don't know... its label fell off." The emerald-eyed wizard retorted sarcastically. Malfoy picked up his refilled drink, flicked his flaxen bangs from his mercury orbs and turned to Harry.  
"Did I mention I'm rubber and your glue?" He replied, rolling his eyes. Harry felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, and turned his head away.  
"My good looks got too much for you, Golden-boy?" Snarled Malfoy, sitting on the bar stool next to the other man.  
"You wish, Malfoy." Harry said, turning back to face the other wizard, eyebrow raised.  
"I earmarked the eyebrow wiggle years ago." The blonde said, noticing Harry's expression. Instead of replying, Harry ordered another drink, and the two of them downed their alcohol in silence.

"You come in here everyday." Said the brunette abruptly.  
"How the fuck do you know?" Asked the other wizard coldly. Harry pointed at the bartender, currently pouring a drink at the other end of the bar.  
"So what if I come in here everyday? It's my life."  
"Is it because of your mother?" Harry asked, and Malfoy glared at him angrily.  
"Leave my mother out of this! It's none of your fucking business!" He yelled, throwing his glass onto the floor and upturning a nearby stool. The glass shattered immediately and the stool clattered noisily to the ground. Everyone in the pub looked up, and the barman walked hurriedly over.  
"Leave... _now_. I don't want you in here if you're going to cause a riot. Maybe you shouldn't come back for a few days, either." He informed Malfoy, picking up the bar stool and using _repairo _on the glass. Casting a look that could kill at Harry, the blonde wizard stalked out furiously.

In no mood to continue drinking after Malfoy's outburst, Harry paid the bartender and left.  
"Stupid prick..." Mumbled the brunette under his breath, preparing to Apparate back to his house. He glanced to his right, and spotted Malfoy leaning casually against a wall.  
"Go home, you dickhead!" Harry yelled, and the blonde raised an eyebrow.  
"I can't, Pothead. And there's nowhere else for me to go... so I might as well stay here." He replied curtly.  
"There's always the Three Broomsticks. And anyway, why can't you go home? Oh, _sorry_... last time I asked that you completely freaked out!" Harry stated with biting sarcasm, and Malfoy rolled his eyes. He stood upright and Apparated, and the brunette did the same a few seconds later.

Harry re-appeared outside of his house, and walked up the garden path. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, to see Ginny asleep on the sofa. Smiling somewhat sadly, he walked quietly past her and up to their bedroom.  
"I don't know how we're gonna recover from this, Gin." The wizard said to himself, perching on the end of the bed. "I really don't have a clue."

HDHDHDHDHD

_So... that was it. Do I deserve a review? Please? _

_Thanks for reading. I know it was more than slightly rubbish, but I only exist to entertain you with my words. Betnii xx_


	3. Is it over?

_The third chapter of Infertile is here! I can almost hear your whoops of barely controlled glee._

_Warnings and Disclaimer: See chap 1._

_Dedicated to: Dray to the Ned, lucky, animegurl088, and Loves Curse (who favourited this story)._

HDHDHDHDHD

Ginny slept on the sofa for the entire night, leaving Harry to awake alone in their bed. The wizard got ready for work and walked briskly out of the house, leaving his wife to make her own breakfast. He Apparated to the Ministry of Magic, and re-appeared outside the headquarters of the Auror Department.  
"Mornin', Mr Potter. Fine day today." A greying wizard, just about to enter the building, remarked.  
"Yes, the weather's holding up nicely. Not that Shacklebolt will benefit from it much: he's still burying his head in countless books, trying to reach a breakthrough on the Anderson case." Harry replied, ascending the stone steps to the large glass doors.  
"Apparently Ron Weasley's helping him now- Weasley said it would take his mind off of 'family issues'. Something to do with his sister Ginny... hey, aint Ginny your missus?" The wizard asked, holding open the door so Harry could step inside.  
"Yeah, but we've been having marital problems over the last few days."  
"I'd stay out of Weasley's way, if I were you. Goldman said he looked ready to kill!" Laughed the wizard, waving goodbye as he and Harry turned down different corridors.

Harry sat alone in his office, dictating to a red quill. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a furious Ron Weasley entered the room.  
"Are you divorcing my sister?!" He yelled, his hands balled into fists by his sides.  
"No! If anything, she's divorcing me! There's a chance I'll never be able to have kids, and Ginny wants children really badly..." Harry retorted, rising to his feet and charming the quill to stop writing.  
"Oh... right. Sorry for snapping at you like that, mate. Ginny sounded pretty upset on the phone yesterday night- saying you were out quite a lot, and she was worried that you wanted the marriage to be over." Ron explained, his anger dying down.  
"I don't want to end things with Gin, but I'm not sure how we'll recover from this mess." The brunette replied, sitting back down onto his black leather chair. The red-headed wizard nodded understandingly and turned to leave.  
"Just let her know you still love her." He said, before exiting the room.  
"Yeah, but does she even love me?" Harry whispered under his breath, shuffling the pieces of parchment on his desk.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, with little progress being made on Harry's current assignment. He Apparated home promptly, only to find a note taped to the front door:

**_Harry,  
I've gone to visit Mum, and I won't be back for a couple of days. I really don't want a sperm donor, and I most definately don't want to adopt... and I'm not sure what that means for us. Mum might change my mind, but don't hold your breath. I love you, Harry. I don't really want our marriage to be over, but perhaps it's the only solution.  
Ginny. x_**

Unsure of what to do, Harry pulled the note from the door and stepped inside. After letting the realisation that his marriage may be just about to end sink in, the wizard decided to get out of the house. He changed into his jeans and sweater, grabbed his wallet from his work robes and headed outside.

"Hey, Mr Potter." The Leaky Cauldron's bartender said, waving slightly.  
"Evening. No sign of Malfoy in here today?" Asked Harry, not entirely sure why he was asking after the other wizard.  
"Nope. I think he's taken his business elsewhere after yesterday." The barman replied, wiping the counter.  
"Oh, right. I'll be off then... I might be back later." The emerald-eyed man informed him, and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. He Apparated to Hogsmeade, and walked briskly to the Three Broomsticks. As he entered the pub, the familiar smell of butterbeer wafted towards him. A wizard with strikingly blonde hair was perched at a bar stool next to the counter, and Harry walked up to him.  
"Didn't think you'd be welcome in here. Not after you put Madam Rosmerta under _Imperius _all those years ago." He said, and Malfoy span around.  
"That's all forgotten, dearie." Madam Rosmerta piped up from behind the counter, grinning warmly.

"What the hell are you doing here? Following me, Potter?" Malfoy snapped harshly as Harry sat down.  
"Don't flatter yourself. Although, you are the only bit of normality left in my life, so it would make sense if I did." The brunette replied curtly, before ordering a firewhisky.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde asked sarcastically.  
"My marriage is finished." Harry said simply, taking his drink and sipping it.  
"Oh." Malfoy remarked, gulping his own drink. Neither of them said anything for some time, and the silence was almost companionable.

Several drinks later, Malfoy stood up abruptly.  
"I have to go now. My mother wakes up around now, screaming bloody murder. And then again every hour until sunrise." He grimaced and pulled some money out of his pocket.  
"You have it pretty tough." Harry noted, and the blonde looked at him.  
"No, my mother has it tough. She's the one who has to be forcefed medication five times a day. She's the one whose body and mind are slowly weakening." He said fiercely.  
"Sorry to hear that. I might as well leave too." Harry said after a few moments, and paid Madam Rosmerta. The two of them walked out of the pub into the cool night air. With a small nod, Malfoy Apparated, and Harry did the same.

The house seemed empty and quiet without Ginny, and Harry felt lonely and uncomfortable. He noticed she'd left an old shopping list on the dining table, and he looked at it for some time. On the bottom, she had drawn a doodle of her and Harry as stick people, and her stick person was heavily pregnant. With a sigh, the wizard threw the shopping list into the bin, and went folornly up to bed.

HDHDHDHDHD

_So, that's the end of the chapter. It will be slash, but be patient. Does it deserve a review? Probably not, it isn't great... but oh well, I tried. Betnii xx_


	4. Breaking Hearts

_Wow you guys, so many positive reviews! Thank you sooo much- it's really lovely of you to take the time to review my story. This is the longest chapter yet, and I hope it lives up to your expectations..._

_Warnings/Disclaimer: First chap. _

_Dedicated to: kitteh lova, spacecatdet, lucky (again), Loves Curse (again), jinjin9208, HP Girl 28 and kittenonabroomstick (who wrote an exeptionally great review). Thanks to all of you!_

HDHDHDHDHD

The sharp trill of the phone resounded throughout the house, waking Harry up almost instantly. He scrambled out of bed and sprinted down the stairs, answering with a panted 'Hello?'.  
"Harry..." Came a quiet voice from the other end.  
"Ginny? Have you... are we..." Harry replied, his voice cracking.  
"No, Harry. I need children, and I need them with the man I love. We're over... I'm so sorry." Ginny said softly, her strained voice betraying her sadness. The wizard didn't reply for a moment, but instead stared awkwardly into space. As the reality sank further in, salty tears threatened to fall. The brunette quickly ended the conversation.  
"Ok, you can pick your stuff up later. I'll be out."

Harry rushed out of the house, his eyes blurry. He Apparated to the Three Broomsticks, surprised that he didn't splinch with distress. It was early afternoon, and Harry had tried to go to work. But after seeing he was in such a state, Shacklebolt had told him to go home. He'd headed back to get changed and dashed out without a second thought. As the wizard was about to enter the pub, another wizard cut in front of him. A blonde wizard. Malfoy.

"Malfoy?"  
"Potter?" Malfoy span around, caught slightly offguard. "I didn't expect to see you here this early."  
"Ginny... she left me." Harry said unexpectedly, tears spilling from his eyes. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and muttered something about 'red-headed bitches' under his breath, before dragging the other wizard away from the pub by the arm.  
"Where are we going?"  
"I figured in your current state, you wouldn't exactly want to be in a room full of people... let alone alcoholics." The blonde replied, walking briskly with Harry in tow. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a forest, and in turn a glade. A large tree stump stood proudly in the center, surrounded by various flowers. Malfoy sat on the stump, and Harry joined him. All was peaceful and quiet, save for the few twittering birds.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Malfoy asked, and Harry shrugged. The blonde didn't push, but waited for the other wizard to begin his woeful tale.

"That's... that's pretty sad, Potter. I'm sorry to hear it." Malfoy said quietly, once Harry had concluded.  
"Both our lives are pretty shit right now." The emerald-eyed wizard remarked, staring out into the trees.  
"My mother's getting worse. St Mungo's give her a couple of weeks at the most." Mused Malfoy absentmidedly, fiddling with the sleeve of his green jumper.  
"Oh my God, Malfoy! Two weeks! You should be spending time with _her_... not here, not with... with me." Harry trailed off, but the other wizard seemed to ignore it.  
"She doesn't know who I am anymore. I scare her when I enter the room. She asks for 'my darling Lucius', and she can't understand when I tell her he's in Azkaban. She no longer loves me... so I stay out of her way." The blonde said sadly, his mercury eyes looking at the ground. Gingerly, Harry raised a hand and placed it lightly on the other man's shoulder. He flinched, but did not move away.

Harry was unaware of how long he sat like that, propped on the tree stump with one hand on Draco Malfoy's shoulder. His trail of thought was broken, when Malfoy's voice rang out:  
"I'm sorry for what I did to you in Hogwarts. I was immature... and afraid." Harry had to double-take to make sure he'd heard correctly.  
"I'm sorry too. I gave as good as I got." He admitted, moving his hand down to his lap. Malfoy's eyes flickered to where Harry's hand had been, but were shortly fixated back on the floor once more. Suddenly, he turned to Harry and stuck out his hand. The brunette shook it, realising a silent truce had been made. Their touch lingered a few seconds longer than necessary, and yet to his surprise, Harry didn't seem to mind at all.  
"I still have the _Sectumsempra _scars. They're really faint though..." The blonde wizard said after a while, as if to break the tension.  
"God, yeah I'm sorry about that." The other man replied truthfully, never feeling guiltier for his previous ill-wishes towards the silver-eyed man. A fleeting smile passed between them, and for some unknown reason Harry's heart fluttered.

"I'm hungry." Malfoy announced suddenly, and pulled his wand from his pocket. He also took out something wrapped in tin-foil, which had obviously been shrunk. After muttering a spell, to allow the parcel of foil to grow to its normal size, the blonde unfolded the foil to reveal four cheese sandwiches. He took two for himself, and pushed the others towards Harry, who gratefully accepted them with a warm grin. They ate in silence; a silence which was easy and companionable. After he had finished, Malfoy transfigured the foil into a silver bird, which flew merrily away.

After a while, Harry clambered off of the stump and onto the grass, and lay there looking up at the stars.  
"Sometimes it's kinda comforting just to stare up at them, you know?" He remarked.  
"Yeah... yeah I do." Malfoy replied, joining him on the ground. The two men stared up at the sky for what seemed like an eternity, until Harry sat up.  
"I should get back, it's getting late and Ginny'll be wor- oh... oh yeah." He ended the sentence folornly, and looked down at his lap. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and glanced up. Malfoy was looking nervous, nibbling on his bottom lip slightly. He leant towards Harry slowly, and the brunette recoiled.  
"Woah, Malfoy, what are you doing?" He gasped.  
"Draco... it's Draco." Malfoy said softly, and planted a soft kiss on the other man's lips.

HDHDHDHDHD

_Ooh... how will Harry react? As a little added author's note, I thought I would explain that I know it's moving kind of fast, but both wizards are having trouble with their lives. So it makes sense that they would perhaps need the comfort of each other. Oh yeah, and I had to have Draco make the first move. Harry's a bit of a prude..._

_Review? I'll love you if you do! Betnii xx_


	5. Farewell to a Progenitor

_Bonjour my lovelies! Here in England the weather has been absolutely gorgeous, which is really unusual for our stupid rainy island. ANYWAY, here's what you (might have) been waiting for... the next chappie of Infertile. Enjoy!_

_Warnings, disclaimer and all that legal jazz: First chapter. _

_Dedicated to: kitteh lova (yet again), Dray to the Ned (again), kittenonabroomstick (thanks, another ace review), CHEEKY-HERMONIE, eTerNaLzAnzI98, Velvet Storm and chloeshannon. You guys inspire me to keep this story going! Thanks a zillion._

HDHDHDHDHD

Harry pushed Malfoy and pulled away, eyes wide.  
"What the fuck? Malfoy... you just kissed me!" He exclaimed, wiping his mouth furiously.  
"Yes, I did." The blonde replied, his voice devoid of emotion.  
"What the hell made you think I'd want you to do that?" The brunette snapped angrily, and saw a flash of hurt flicker across Malfoy's steel grey eyes. It soon vanished.  
"I just thought you might want a quick fuck for your troubles." He said, though Harry sensed his statement was not entirely truthful, and had been thrown by the sudden glimmer of emotion in the other man's eyes.

They sat in silence, Malfoy staring awkwardly into the distance. Harry glanced at him every so often, checking he wasn't looming in for a kiss again. Although in reality, his glances were those of hope, longing Malfoy to loom in for a kiss again.  
"Why did I push him away?" The wizard muttered under his breath, his heart swelling as he remembered the soft lips on his own.  
"I'm leaving. Good to see you, Potter." Malfoy said, standing up and turning to walk away.  
"Sorry!" Harry yelped unexpectedly, and the blonde turned around slowly.  
"For what?" He asked.  
"For... for not kissing you back." He said softly, standing up and walking over to the wizard. "I guess, I just wasn't expecting it. Plus, I felt guilty- like I was cheating on Ginny." Harry added, by way of an explanation. Malfoy nodded slowly, absorbing the information. The two stood opposite each other, scouring the other's face.  
"Do it again." Harry said suddenly, and Malfoy raised an eyebrow.  
"Do what?"  
"Kiss me." And Malfoy needed no further persuading.

Their lips met softly, and Harry felt a shiver coarse through every fibre of his being. As Malfoy's tongue begged for entrance, he parted his lips. The emerald-eyed wizard buried his hands in Malfoy's... _Draco's_... flaxen hair. He felt strong hands snake around his waste, and was pulled into a tight, comforting embrace. The two men broke apart, and Harry stood in Draco's arms for some time.  
"I really have to go..." Said the taller man, planting a light kiss on the brunette's tanned forehead.  
"Let me give you my address, maybe you could come for dinner in a few days. My number's on there too." Harry pulled a business card from his pocket and handed it to Draco, who examined it.  
"Don't tell me I have to use that blasted muggle contraption... the _telephone._" He spat the last word as Harry did Voldemort's name.  
"I'm afraid so, _Draco._" He whispered Draco's name seductively, and the blonde grinned.  
"I think I can cope with that. I'll call you in a few days." He planted a kiss on Harry's lips, and with a small wave, Apparated.

Harry had only got to bed at 1:00am, and was more than slightly angry when a loud hammering at his door awoke him at 4:30am. He threw on his crimson dressing gown, and began to descend the stairs.  
"I'm fucking coming!" He yelled, too tired to grin at the innuendo. He flung open the door, only to see Draco standing there, a pained expression on his tired face.  
"Draco? What's up?" Harry asked.  
"It's my mother... she tried to get out of bed and collapsed, and now can barely breathe. She's only semi-conscious and says she doesn't want a Mediwitch: that it's 'her time to go'." He blurted out, his voice cracking. Tears streamed from his eyes, and for the first time, Draco Malfoy allowed himself to cry in front of Harry Potter.

Harry scooped Draco into his arms and stroked his head.  
"Ssh... it'll all be alright." He comforted, as the other man continued to sob.  
"You were the only person I could come to. The only person who even remotely cares..." The blonde cried into Harry's shoulder, his fingers gripping tightly to the back of Harry's dressing gown. The brunette felt his heard pound harder against his ribcage, feeling an emotion, that he couldn't quite put his finger on, for the other man.  
"I'm going to go and get dressed, and then we'll Apparate to Malfoy Manor." He said firmly, and let go of Draco. He sprinted up the stairs and yanked on some clothes. Just as quickly, he ran back down and clutched Draco's ivory coloured hand tighly, Apparating as he did so.

Both men dashed through the corridors of Malfoy Manor, reaching the bed in which Narcissa lay.  
"Mother..." Draco said, kneeling down and grabbing her frail hand. She tried to move it away, but was far too feeble.  
"Where is my darling Lucius? Does he not care that his wife is dying?" She cried, coughing. More tears spurted from Draco's eyes and trickled down his pale cheeks, and Harry rushed to his side.  
"It's going to be alright, Draco." He spoke softly. Suddenly, Narcissa's eyes opened wide.  
"Draco! Draco, my baby boy!" Realisation hit her and she squeezed her son's hand.  
"Yes, mother, it's me." The blonde said, smiling through his tears.  
"Oh, Draco, I love you dearly my son." She glanced from her son to the man at his side, caressing his cheek. "Take good care of my baby." She smiled weakly at Harry, squeezed Draco's hand and let out a sigh of relief. That sigh was her final breath.

The tomb was white, a little like Dumbledore's. It glistened with the same shine Draco's eyes did, wet with tears. It was almost sunset, fifteen hours after the death of Narcissa Malfoy. The blonde knelt at the tomb, white roses in his hands. Harry stood behind him, his eyes wet behind his glasses.  
"Harry, sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you..." Came a voice from behind him, about to tell him news that would change his life.

HDHDHDHDHD

_Sad, huh. Well, that's that. Not really much more to say... erm... (insert witty author's note here). There, that should do it._

_Does it deserve a review? Personally, I actually think this chapter is missing something, but I can't think what... hmm...  
Reviews appreciated! Betnii xx_


	6. A Sham, A Lie, A Falsity

_Well, it seems the weather read my last chapter. Remember I said: ''Here in England the weather has been absolutely gorgeous''. It rained. All day yesterday, the day before, and again today. WHY, DANGIT!? ...cough..._

_Warnings and Disclaimer: Chappie uno._

_Dedicated to: Velvet Storm, kitteh lova, chloeshannon, loves curse, fi fi, eTerNaLzAnz198, fictionfangrl and kittenonabroomstick (one of my fave reviewers!). You guys are soooo amazing! _

HDHDHDHDHD

"Dean?" Harry looked at the man in front of him, whom had a nevous expression etched into his face.  
"Yes, Harry, Dean Thomas. I'm sorry to catch you at such a troubling time, but I really must speak with you. It's extremely urgent!" Dean burbled, glancing around him nervously. Harry nodded, sensing the other wizard's obvious worry. He turned around and caught Draco's eye, indicated he would be leaving for a short period of time, and led Dean away from the hubbub of the funeral.  
"Well?" The brunette asked, folding his arms across his muscular chest.  
"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"  
"I worked as a Mediwizard for some time, at St Mungo's, and then decided that wasn't the place for me. You didn't get dental. So I decided to go and work somewhere different... the Wizard Fertility Clinic." Dean gulped and Harry's face darkened.  
"Dean, what did you do?" He asked sternly.  
"Almost a year ago, Ginny Potter-Weasley came into the clinic asking for a strong concraceptive pill, which we gave to her. It was so strong, that there was a zero percent chance of her getting pregnant during the time she took it. A couple of months ago, Ginny came into the clinic to see me, claiming it was urgent. All she did was throw me onto the table and... kiss me." He trailed off, noticing Harry's hands ball into fists by his sides.  
"Continue..."  
"She said that she never forgot the fantastic time we had when we dated in Hogwarts, and she wanted to give it another shot. She told me the only way she could leave you, was by making you think she had no other choice. So, when she booked you a test here, she got me to fix the results to show you were infertile. When, in fact, you are perfectly fertile, and she was just using the contraceptive to prevent as pregnancy. I had to tell you, Harry, it was killing me!" Dean concluded, taking a few steps back as Harry's face turned a strange shade of green.

By the time Harry had finished being violently sick all down Dean's front, the majority of guests at the funeral had left. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, cast a dirty look at the other wizard and walked back to Narcissa's tomb. Draco still knelt next to it, his forehead resting against the cool stone.  
"Draco... we need to get out of here." The brunette told him, but the Slytherin didn't budge. "Draco, please. I've just received some pretty bad news, I need to get out of here!" Again, Draco remained where he was, his finger tracing the words on the front.  
"Fine!" Harry snapped, and stormed off. He knew he was being unreasonable, the man's mother had died, for God's sake. But he didn't care. His entire marriage had been a sham, a lie, a falsity. Once he had left the cemetary, Harry regretted leaving, and walked slowly back. Draco had risen to his feet, and was glancing around, watery-eyed.  
"Let's go." The blonde murmured, and shuffled slowly away from the tomb. Harry extended a strong hand and Draco took it, and the two walked hand in hand away from the cemetary.  
"I need to be alone this evening. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow or something." The blonde said quietly, and Harry nodded. There was no need to burden him with the news he'd just discovered.  
"I'll miss you, Draco." The Gryffindor said sincerely, and kissed the man in question lightly on the lips.

Once Harry arrived home, he hurriedly dialled the number of the Burrow, which had recently had a phone installed. Molly Weasley answered after the fourth ring, sounding slightly flushed.  
"Yes?"  
"Mrs Weasley?"  
"Ah, Harry dear how wonderful to hear from you. It's so dreadful that things with Ginny didn't work out." Molly replied, her voice softening as she realised who her caller was.  
"I was wondering if I could have a word with her. I've just been informed of something... shocking... which I really must discuss with her." Harry snapped back.  
"Of course, dear." With that, there was a slightly scuffling sound, and the muffled voice of Molly calling to her daughter. A few seconds later, Ginny answered.  
"Harry?"  
"You cunt."

Normally, Harry despised using such a vulgar word, and it wasn't something he'd ever dreamed of calling his wife. But the wizard realised that when a backstabbing bitch breaks up your marriage on the bases of a lie, that kind of language was acceptable.  
"Dean told you, I guess." Ginny said coldly, not showing a slight hint of remorse.  
"It came up, yes." Harry replied. "Why the hell would you do something like that?"  
"I just... I didn't want to be married to you anymore." She said and hung up abruptly, leaving the dialling tone buzzing in Harry's ear. He tossed the cordless phone onto the table and stormed around angrily.  
"Damn that woman! Damn that fricking woman!" He repeated, tossing books from their shelf and kicking a vase of yellow chrysanthemums over.

Once his anger had melted away, Harry was left with a hollow sadness. Tears forced their way from his glimmering emerald eyes, and he gritted his teeth, willing them to stop. He didn't love Ginny anymore, he had Draco now, but he was saddened that the past few months of his seemingly happy marriage was a facade. Sleep came fairly easily, but he awoke early in the morning. He Apparated outside of Malfoy Manor, and walked up to the large front gates.  
"How the hell do I get in this place?" He wondered aloud. Suddenly, a strange looking house-elf appeared with a crack in front of him.  
"Master Draco does not want visitors, Master Draco wishes to be alone. Master Draco does not want to see Mister Potter either, although he says he is very sorry about that." The house-elf said, its large ears bobbing comically with each sentence.  
"Tell 'Master' Draco, that yesterday I received some extremely bad news, and I would like to talk to him about it. As well as, of course, aiding him with his own distress." Harry told the creature, which nodded and vanished. Several seconds later, the gates of Malfoy Manor swung open, and the front door creaked ajar.

HDHDHDHDHD

_Ooh... bad Ginny! Hmm, a little twist in the plot there for you. Now they both have problems, Harry and Draco will need each other now more than ever. I think that could be a good cue for some lemon lovin'... interesting..._

_Please review, any tips on how to improve are welcomed! Thanks so much for reading. Betnii xx_


	7. Wingardium Hotel

_Ciao, you have stumbled upon the seventh (and penultimate) chapter of this here story- congratulations!_

_Warnings and disclaimer: Go to chapter one. Do not pass 'Go'. Do not collect £200._

_Dedicated to: mio32, Veltvet Storm, AmandaBurke76, Yet Another Yoai Fan Girl, kittenonabroomstick (faboo reviewer!), CHEEKY-HERMONIE and Shadow Vampira (absolutely awesome review). Thanks guys, you're great! _

HDHDHDHDHD

With slight hesitation, Harry walked up to the open door of Malfoy Manor. He could see a figure standing in the hall, head bowed low. The brunette stepped inside and shut the door behind him, the bang causing Draco to look up. His face was streaked with tears, and his stormy eyes glistened with sadness.  
"Hey, Draco." Harry said quietly, extending a hand and stroking Draco's alabaster cheek.  
"What was this... news?" The wizard replied, bringing a hand up to clutch Harry's tightly.  
"I'm not infertile. Ginny got Dean Thomas, who works at the clinic, to fix the results. It was all a plan so she could leave me." The Gryffindor explained, his voice catching as he recited the events painfully.  
"Oh God, Harry." The other man said, his face a picture of concern.

"I hate being here, in this empty manor. It reminds me of death, and of torture. It reminds me of my mother." Draco explained, as the two of them sat in the drawing room.  
"I hate being at my house. It reminds me of Ginny... the bint." Harry replied, taking a large swig of the firewhisky in his hand. He paused for a moment, rolling the liquor around in his mouth, before swallowing it and continuing: "Maybe we should go to a hotel for a while."  
"That's not a bad idea." The blonde responded after a couple of seconds contemplation, finishing his own drink and placing the glass onto the table beside him. "I know a stunning wizard hotel a few miles from here."  
"Great, we could book a room and stay there for two or three days. I reckon we could both use the break." Harry said, shuffling further down into the armchair.  
"I'll firecall them now."

Only a few hours later, Draco and Harry stood in the finely decorated lobby of 'Wingardium Hotel - _Where Your Comfort Is Our Priority_'. They were taken to their room by an extremely attractive female employee, who had long blonde hair, large blue eyes and a full chest. Harry spotted Draco looking at her and smirking slightly, and felt his heart wrench in his chest.  
"If there's anything else you require, just firecall the lobby. Have a wonderful stay, gentlemen." She told them, winked at Draco, and left.  
"Fucking hell! You couldn't have made it more blatant that you fancy her if you'd tried!" Harry snapped angrily, pushing open the door. He walked inside and threw his suitcase on the ground.  
"Harry, that's bullshit. I really care about you, and she's so not my type. Anyway, I bet she's a mudblood... I mean, muggle-born." Draco grinned cheekily and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.  
"You're a git." Harry replied playfully, and kissed the other man passionately.

Without thinking, the brunette ripped off his own shirt and then Draco's, tossing the garments onto the carpet. He traced the faint remains of the _Sectumsempra _scars with his tongue, causing the blonde to shiver. Draco slipped out of his jeans and pulled Harry out of his, and then proceeded to push his lover forcefully onto the bed. The two of them continued kissing, their tongues dancing. They felt the other's erection digging into their thighs, and Harry was overcome with arousal. He dragged Draco's boxers down his hips and pulled them off, and his own boxers joined the pile of clothes. The blonde licked around Harry's navel, and ran his hands over his tanned chest. His tongue descended futher, until it traced along Harry's cock, evoking shivers from the Gryffindor. He wasted no time in taking the entire of the other wizard's length into his mouth, and Harry let out a moan of immense pleasure.

After a few more moments of sucking, Draco removed his mouth and scrambled across the bed to the bedside cabinet. He pulled out a jar of lubricant from one of the drawers. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.  
"When you book a room with a double bed for two guys, they tend to provide everything they think you might need." Draco explained, grinning. He dipped his fingers in the jar and instructed Harry to roll over onto his stomach, which the brunette did without protest. Slowly, Draco insterted one finger into Harry, and moved the digit around. The smaller boy writhed, half with discomfort and half with pleasure. The blonde brought a second digit to join the first, and then a third. He found himself fascinated with the moaning sounds his lover was making, as the wizard in question pummelled a pillow with his fist. Once Draco was pleased that Harry was as stretched as possible, he removed his fingers and smothered his dick in lube. The sliding motions of his hands over his erection caused it to grow considerably, and he willed himself not to lose control.  
"This may hurt quite a bit at first, love." Draco said softly, stroking Harry's back.  
"Just do it already." The other man said, gritting his teeth. Draco obliged, and slowly but surely he entered Harry.

Harry cried out and buried his face in the pillow, clenching his fists. Draco began to move in and out, lessening Harry's pain and heightening both their pleasure. Draco came to realise Harry was very vocal, and he moaned with each thrust. The blonde grabbed the Gryffindor's hips and thrusted harder, causing them to fall into a pleasurable rhythm. With one large thrust, Draco hit Harry's prostate, and the brunette saw stars. Harry knew he was close to the edge, and when his lover hit his prostate twice more, he climaxed with a yell. Draco felt Harry's arse grow tight, and with one more thrust, he too came spectacularly. Panting, he withdrew from Harry, who had flipped over onto his back, and collapsed next to him.

Bathing in the afterglow, Harry wiped some of the sweat off his own brow, and then moved Draco's hair out of the boy's stormy orbs. He placed a hand on the blonde's chest, until it rose and fell steadily as the man slipped into slumber.  
"I think I'm falling in love with you." Harry whispered, knowing full well Draco couldn't hear him, and being somewhat glad of that fact. Suddenly, he began to wonder where the hell his glasses had gone during all of this. The fell asleep a few minutes later, imagining what they could get up to in the remaining two days of their stay in Wingardium Hotel. After all, there was an awful lot of lube left in that jar...

HDHDHDHDHD

_I'm really quite shit at the whole 'sex scene' thing. Always have been. But I know you probably were all waiting for it. Anyway, next chapter is the final one, and you can expect an exciting turn of events for our hero and his incredibly sexy boyfriend._

_Review? I'll love you forever! Plus, you can get your name forever preserved in the final chapter of this story. Betnii xx_


	8. Concluding Declarations

_Hello! Sorry for the lateness of this here chapter, but I was in a car accident and was actually in a coma for some time. :S But I'm all better now. _

_Warnings, disclaimer: It's the end of the story! So you'll need to flick all the way back to chapter one and have a read near the top to find the legal shizzle._

_Dedications: chloeshannon, Shadow Vampira (super nice!), Velvet Storm, lunatejedora (it's ok, you can review for the fame), kittenonabroomstick (#1 reviewer!), kazue (sorry to have confused you), Enigmus and pooka14 (glad you saw through the terrible summary!). Thanks sooooooo much you guys! You are my inspiration and my determination. _

HDHDHDHDHD

Once the three days were over, and it was time to leave the wonderful Wingardium Hotel, both wizards had severly sore arses. Harry found bending over and packing particularly difficult, and Draco sat pouting on the bed, refusing to even try.  
"You could at least help, you spoiled git." Harry joked, but the blonde just crossed his arms and poked his tongue out comically.  
"You know you love it, Harry."

"Did you enjoy your stay, gentlemen?" The receptionist asked, smiling at the two men. They glanced at each other and grinned.  
"Oh yes, it was very enjoyable. I found the evening entertainment especially fantastic." Draco laughed, and they both walked out of the lobby.  
"But we don't have any evening entertainment..." Pondered the receptionist.

Draco and Harry Apparated back to Malfoy Manor, where they walked into the living room and tossed down their luggage.  
"My house is going to be so fucking lonely." Sighed the brunette, burying his head in his hands.  
"Move in with me." Draco said abruptly, and Harry lifted his head in surprise.  
"What?" He whispered, in slight confusion.  
"Move in with me. I know it's freakishly fast but... we could both do with the company. And the sex." The Slytherin quipped, smirking. After a brief moment of contemplation, Harry's face broke into a broad grin.  
"I'd... I'd love to move in with you! It'll take a day or so to get my stuff from my place to here, though." He said, and proceeded to kiss his lover quite forcefully on the lips. Draco smiled into the kiss, and pulled the other wizard down into an armchair. He nibbled on the darker man's collarbone, evoking deep-throated moans from him. After half an hour, their clothes were strewn around the room, and the armchair was in great need of a wash.

**_One day later_**

"Keep, throw out, keep... what the fuck is that?!" Harry picked up a questionable looking brown object and tossed it into the corner in disgust. "Throw out, throw out... oh." He held in his hands a silver photo frame. Inside, there lay a colour photo of Ginny and himself laughing together, their hands intertwined, sharing the occasional kiss. The brunette scowled at the minature version of the red-head, and threw the photo frame on top of the brown thing. They both were equally unimportant in Harry's life.

"Is that the last box? You've got a hell of a lot of stuff." Remarked Draco, leaning against the wall and gesturing to the many cardboard boxes littering the hall.  
"Yup, this is the last one." Harry replied, balancing the final box on top of some others.  
"You must have about twenty billion boxes labelled 'books'. What do you need so many books for?" Asked the blonde, nudging one of the boxes in question with his toe.  
"During the nights when Ginny didn't feel like shagging, which was most of them towards the end, I'd come downstairs and read for hours. How else was I supposed to get tired?" Laughed the brunette.  
"I can assure you, you won't need those books anymore."

Harry awoke with armfulls of sexy blonde, which was the best thing to have armfulls of.  
"Mornin'." Murmured Draco sleepily, and the Gryffindor grinned.  
"Hey. Last night was... wow." He informed the other man, placing a gentle kiss on his soft lips. Draco snaked his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him in close.  
"Go back to sleep." Muttered the Slytherin, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck.  
"Mmkay." Replied Harry, his eyelids already feeling heavy. Birds twittered outside, and the emerald curtains at the window fluttered with the light breeze. The curtain's movement caused streaks of sunlight to flicker across Draco's eyes, and his face contorted in annoyance.  
"Close the window, Harry."  
"Mmph... you... love you, Draco." Harry said sleepily, rubbing his cheek against Draco's softer one. And then they both froze.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly.  
"Look... don't freak out! I- I didn't..." He clapped a hand to his forehead in frustration.  
"I love you too." Draco said quietly, a small smile playing on his lips.  
"Really? Oh thank Merlin! I was so worried you wouldn't, and I'm not one to fall in love so soon... well, maybe I am, Ginny sometimes said that, and Hermione was worried I'd get hurt by falling in love easily in school, but that was ages ago, and me and you... we just sort of clicked, and since this whole thing with Ginny... I didn't really think I'd feel the same way about someone else as I did about her, but I did, with you... and it's so amazing, and I didn't want to ruin it if you didn't feel the same and-" Harry's babbling was silenced when a passionate kiss enveloped his mouth.  
"Shuddup Potter." The blonde said, pulling away only slightly and pushing his lover down onto the bed once more.

**_Eighteen months later_**

"Potter! Potter!" Came a voice from the bathroom, and Harry flung the door open smiling.  
"It's Malfoy-Potter, actually. But then, you know that. What's up?" He asked the distressed looking blonde perched on the bath. In his hand, Draco held a wizard pregnancy test. The neon green writing announcing 'POSITIVE' could only mean one thing. Harry smiled widely at his pouting lover, who grumbled in an annoyed tone:  
"You dickhead. Infertile my arse."

HDHDHDHDHD

_Yes, I know, the ending was a little... ugh. I would've liked to edit it but I thought you guys have waited long enough for this chapter. I'm not particularly a huge fan of mpreg, but it was my idea from the start to have it thrown in there. Sorry if that ruined it for you._

_Review if you liked it, I'd be greatful. You won't get a dedication, but you'll have made me happy. Plus, it'll inspire me to keep going. (I already have an idea for a new fanfic!) Thanks a million, you guys. I've really enjoyed writing this one, and in my opinion it's not fantastic, but it's okay.  
Betnii xx_


End file.
